Want
by Eugiall
Summary: A snippet from an intense encounter between Duo and Heero. Set generally after the war. 2x1 smut for the sake of smut. Duo as dominant, Heero as submissive. Warnings for a) adult stuff, obviously and b) language


**Warning:** NC-17. 2x1. Here there be gay sex of the BDSM variety.

 **Author's Note:** Hi! My name (here at least) is Eugiall. I used to be extremely active in the GW fandom back in the early 2000s, when the internet was still young and slightly more innocent (under another name that no one will recognize so I won't mention it and also it was pretty lame) when I was but a wee teenage lass. While I stopped being an active participant over a decade ago I never truly let go of my love for the series, and especially for 1x2x1 fan fiction. This is my first foray back into fic writing. I just wanted to get warmed up, get back into Heero and Duo's heads. It would be neato if some people read this and wanted to tell me what they thought, but let's get real, I wrote this for myself and it was nice. Felt good. Might write more.

 **Want**

"...What do you want...?"

Those four little words. He always made me say it.

I didn't hesitate this time. Not after last week. "You", I said in a breath and felt the heat rise in my face. I knew He wouldn't miss the color in my cheeks. I knew He wouldn't just let it slide, simply rewarding me with what He knew I wanted... Needed.

I wasn't wrong in my assessment. He leaned closer, His lips brushing my ear and whispered "Look at you. Mr. Serious, panting and red-faced, practically begging for Me to...", He trailed off and bit my earlobe. Fuck Him. My breath caught and I know I made an incredibly undignified sound. I was whining like a lost puppy, the sound coming from somewhere in the back of my throat, totally unbidden. I couldn't make myself stop. He doesn't play fair.

 _That's the whole point though idiot._ I silently cursed the part of my brain still coherent enough to point that out. Where was that smart little voice when I had gotten myself into this whole mess? Where was that oh-so-helpful voice when I let Him... Oh fuck, I let Him do all of this to me. Not just 'let'... I asked Him to. _Begged_. As He was fond of reminding me. He loved to make me flustered. Loved watching the pink creep into my cheeks, loved the way my breath caught in a whimper when he said awful truths that I was never prepared for. He was such a _dick_.

 _You like that about Him._ The extremely unhelpful little voice of truth shot back and I had to begrudgingly agree. A hard pinch and twist to my nipple brought me back out of myself. Sparkling, wicked violet eyes pinned me to the headboard just as much, if not more than the actual ropes binding my wrists. They were starting to chafe but I was too far gone to feel anything but the sharp, throbbing, razor-edged pleasure He was expertly teasing out of me. Oh god, the things He could do with just hands and words alone. I had to close my eyes against His bright, burning gaze.

"Don't", He warned, using His thumb and forefinger to catch my chin and force my head up to look at Him. I cracked an eye, then forced the other open so I was looking right into His eyes. I was being good. I was trying so hard to be good. "That's better", He leaned in and brushed His lips against mine before biting down until that whining sound started up again from the back of my throat. None of this was fair. It was especially unfair that I had asked for _all_ of this. I had done all of this to myself. All Duo did was oblige. We both knew that none of this would be happening if I hadn't turned out to be such a submissive, needy slut.

It didn't help that Duo had all sorts of... experience that the rest of us didn't. He knew how to hurt a body in all the ways that would make that body beg for more. He was always so in control, even when things were literally blowing up all around Him. Duo knew exactly how to manipulate with words and hands and teeth and tongue. This cackling madman, this shining supernova of a human had chosen me to torture, of all people. He chose me. Knowing that made it hard to meet His gaze, not embarrassment, not shame. It was too intense, looking into the eyes of a man who loved you _and_ knew all the dark, filthy, secret ways to make you plead for more. He loved making me beg.

"Say it again, Yuy. Tell Me what you want", He whispered into my neck before lifting His head to run His tongue along the shell of my ear. How could His breath feel so hot when all of my skin was already burning? "Please," I breathed into the humid night air, "I want You. Need You. Please. Oh fuck please Sir, I-", my breath caught and I had to stop talking to catch it. I tried again, "Please, Sir, I need You. I need You inside me. Now." The last word came out as a growl. Oops. He would make me pay for trying to top from the bottom like that. I didn't give the orders here. Not anymore.

In response to my boldness, I got a nasty smile and a raised eyebrow. His knee went between my thighs and bumped up against my throbbing erection. My cock twitched. "Well, some little slut is being awfully bossy while all trussed up like a Christmas turkey", He narrowed His eyes. I swallowed and tried not to sweat any more than I already was. I tried to stammer an apology but He caught my nipple again and _twisted_. I shut my mouth with a snap and just looked at Him. He was so cruel. He was so beautiful. Fuck me but He was so devastatingly gorgeous.

His lips were wet, glossy in the dim light of our bedroom. His eyes were heavy-lidded, but what little light there was in the room seemed to all gather just to sparkle in His eyes. His chest and feet were bare, His black jeans unbuttoned and halfway unzipped. His hair was gathered into a loose braid, but sweaty strands had worked their way free all around His face. I could clearly see the outline of His cock straining against the thick fabric of His jeans. His hand went to my throat while He used the other to slide down between our bodies and grab hold of my balls. He squeezed and chuckled in my ear when I gasped. "Such a sensitive young man", He teased.

"Please, Sir. Please fuck me and put me out of my misery, _please_..", my voice broke, the words came out in a desperate almost-sob. Duo's eyes crinkled as the corners of His mouth lifted into a triumphant grin. "Oh, I will" He said in a low voice filled with dark humor, "but first I'm going to enjoy making you suffer, Yuy". That voice held so many horrible, wonderful promises.

He always delivers on His promises. The man never lies, at least not the way us mortals do. He went to work, using His right hand to slowly tease my aching cock while the other sought all my other sweet spots. The places that made me gasp and mewl like a starving kitten. He pinched, twisted, sucked, licked, and stroked all the places He knew would send the rational part of my mind running until I was merely a vessel filled to the brim with lust and need. He was going to make me flood with it before He finally gave me what I needed. What we both needed. We both knew that I wasn't allowed to finish until He gave me permission. Knew He could keep teasing me forever and I'd have to sit there, tied to the bed, and take it.

I was past words, past responding to anything more than touch. The blood was too loud in my ears anyway. My mind too slow and foggy to comprehend anything. I could barely make out someone whispering "please..." in the most pathetically broken voice, over and over in a pitiful stream. Oh, right, that was me. My voice pleading with Him to just fucking _FUCK_ me already. Good lord the man was a sadist.

 _Uh... No shit?_

Oh, right. That was one of His best qualities. Right up there with gorgeous and brilliant. Duo could calculate how much explosives it would take to implode a building in His head, in seconds, while being shot at. He could charm the pants right off anyone, could steal your wallet out from under you and then have you thanking Him for the pleasure, knew more creative ways to kill or incapacitate than I could ever dream of, and was a master at stealth and infiltration. He could be whoever He needed to be for a mission and make even _ME_ believe it, if only for a few minutes. He was so beautiful it made me ache, made me weak. Those eyes, that body, that face could make me do things I'd lay awake at night regretting, then agree to again with merely a flash of His wicked smile. And, on top of all that, He could do the most depraved, evil, delightful things with His body. It was frightening that one person could be so very talented.

"YUY!" I gasped again as He squeezed down on my tender sac, "where do you keep drifting off to, hmm? Get it together Yuy we have work to do". He looked a little annoyed. Shit. And here I was trying my damnedest to be good. I blinked and swallowed hard, trying to form words to prove to Him I was right here, right where He wanted me. Before I could get anything out, His mouth was on mine and I was answering His kiss before it even registered. My eyes fluttered closed and my lips parted before Duo's questing tongue. I heard the small crack of the lube cap and I felt wet fingers circling my puckered hole, as His tongue made lazy circles around mine. That was all the time I had to register that He was finally taking pity on me before I felt something much bigger and more insistent pressing into me. I bore down, opening myself to His insistent hardness and He slid in so easily. We did this... a lot. Long gone were the days of slow, careful preparation before penetration. I'd let Him turn me into the kind of slut that just needed a little lube and a push.

When I finally opened my eyes I was seated in Duo's lap, His legs drawn under Him. One of His hands was back on my throat, holding me possessively up against the headboard. My arms still tied at the wrists, my shoulders aching from the position, arms spread wide and tied from wrists to headboard. He knew it drove me nuts not being able to touch Him back. The asshole loved torturing me.

His other hand, the one not ever-so-slightly cutting off the blood supply to my brain, was slowly working one of the knots on my wrist loose. The rope came undone and for a moment my arm fell, unsupported it felt so fucking _heavy_. I gave the limb a little shake before bringing it up to tangle in Duo's hair. He leaned into my fistful of hair and smiled like a pleased cat before He lunged forward and captured my lips again. I was starting to lose patience and tried to wriggle in His lap, tried to lift myself up just enough to feel some sweet friction. The hand left my throat and both of them found my hips to hold me still. "Not yet" was all He said before removing both hands to work on the other knot at my wrist. I hated every second of it, but I kept still. I was good.

Once free He let me clutch at Him, arms wrapped around His shoulders while my legs coiled around His waist. He managed to scoot us both back on the bed so He could shove me down onto the pillows without cracking my head on the headboard. He looked down at me, taking in the sight of my body impaled on his cock. He had kept our bodies locked together through the shuffle effortlessly. His pants were still most of the way on, His chest heaving, glistening with sweat in the soft light. I must have finally looked pitiful enough, broken enough because something in His face changed. He didn't look so wicked, just hungry. Starved even.

He'd been torturing me for three fucking hours. Three hours of frustrated desire, teasing touches, rough handling, burning muscles, and straining erections. The actual fucking only took six minutes. As soon as Duo's hips started to move, as soon as our bodies were crashing together trying to find the completion we'd both needed all day, it was almost over. We were both so close to the edge. He was lost in me, whispering obscenities to the gods. For my part, all I could manage was an endless litany of "oh god, oh god, oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgodFUCK" timed to the rhythm of His thrusts.

One of His hands cupped my cheek, bringing my attention to His face. He looked me in the eyes and said softly "It's OK, let go. Cum for Me, Heero". That was all the permission I needed. I felt my climax explode behind my gut before shooting out my twitching cock, coating my chest and stomach with spurts of thick pearls. I even managed to get some on my face. Duo came right after me, filling me with His own scalding completion. He started listing like a sinking ship right after His last spasm of ecstasy, and I quickly maneuvered Him so He wouldn't land in the wetness on my stomach and chest. I rolled us over so we were both on our sides, face to face. He might have been in charge, but I was still the stronger one. Duo opened tired, glassy eyes and smiled at me. He swiped the splash of cum off my face with His thumb and brought it to my lips. I parted them and took the offered digit into my mouth, sucking it clean. He smiled at me, "Good boy", He said with a contented sigh and I glowed as He rubbed at my swollen lips with His thumb before leaning in to kiss me.

The kiss was sweeter, softer, more vulnerable than anything He'd given me while we were playing. He always softened like this after we were finished. I knew He loved the devilish things He made me do and say when our blood was up but once we were both satisfied and sticky we were just like anyone else after shared pleasure. A couple. Just a normal couple. You know, besides the ex-terrorist Gundam pilot thing. Totally, completely normal.

So normal, in fact, that I only ever slipped and called Him 'Sir' in front of the others one time. They all thought I was joking as if they'd ever known me to joke.

 _Fin_.


End file.
